totally 10
by diamondholder
Summary: what would happen if during a fight with Aggregor Ben and his team get transported to the totally spies universe and they become temporary members of a team for W.O.O.H.P. at some point i'll be having them all going up against random enemies of Ben's at random chapters. main paring will be BenXAlex rated m for safety
**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who like my works I'm back with a new story after reading the totally spies and ben 10 crossovers I thought to myself "wow these are not only short but somewhat bad" (don't mean to offend anyone.) so I thought hey why not write my own during ultimate alien during the whole ordeal with Aggregor.**

 **The whole plot I'm going for is if Aggregor were to somehow teleport Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to a different universe while he is searching for the escaped Aliens how would that effect the ultimate Alien series and how would Ben, Gwen, and Kevin change the lives of Sam, Clover, and Alex. In the first chapter I will be only doing one universe at a time so if the chapter is short sorry but I want to set timing.**

 **So without further ado let's get on with the show.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Yelling"**

Ben's P.O.V

After getting Ra'ad out of the ultimatrix using the machine Kevin had originally intended to use to hack into the omnitrix when it was still on my wrist the roof of Kevin's garage had collapsed in. when the smoke cleared Aggregor was standing on the pile of rubble that he had made and we all sprang into action like we always did.

Gwen powered up her hands with life energy also known as mana, Kevin touched the ground which caused him to be covered in a stone-like armor, and I activated the ultimatrix and selected the hologram of one of the smartest aliens I had Brainstorm. We all charged him and what we were most embarrassed about was the fact that he managed to defeat us without even moving.

All he did was twirl his staff around and shot us all away from him with a red energy that had emitted from it. As I got up again about to try another form he said "I grow tired of you three always getting in the way so I'll just make sure you can't get in my way again." He then spun his staff around again but this time instead of aiming it at one of us he aimed it above his head.

The reason was soon obvious he was creating a wormhole and after creating it he teleported himself away which left us to try to deal with the wormhole. Unfortunately a few moments after he left the wormhole started sucking everything in the garage to wherever it was taking it and that was started to include us.

Kevin had more leverage since he thought fast and thrust his hand into the ground but eventually we all went through the wormhole which I knew it was taking us somewhere but I had no idea. When we were thrown out of the wormhole we were in some sort of office and there were three girls in different colored cat suits surrounding us and they looked ready to attack.

Kevin however made a smartass comment like usual and he said "just like most of my dreams although it's usually three of Gwen" and I said "dude too much information" and I transformed back into my human state.

Sam's P.O.V

We had just finished a mission after defeated the former W.O.O.H.P employee named Tim scam who was posing as head of W.O.O.H.P after sending Jerry into orbit. Just as we were about to head home until the next mission some sort of wormhole opened up and just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared but where it was laid three beings.

The first one looked like a regular teenage girl like myself, Sam, and Alex the second looked like a normal guy who was if not already 18 about to turn 18 only covered in stone. The third however looked completely different from any normal person. The only thing that would even somewhat resemble him was a shellfish, he also had a large head which I figured he must have a big brain or something of the sort, and he had green eyes.

I wasn't sure what their goal was but Sam, Alex, and myself all surrounded them thinking their intentions were anything but good. After we cornered them the one covered in stone said "just like most of my dreams although it's usually three of Gwen." The shellfish was surrounded in a flash of green light which he had to cover our eyes so we wouldn't be blinded.

In the shellfish's place sat a teenage boy with brown hair, green eyes, wearing a black shirt under a green jacket with the number 10 on it, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. The thing that threw me for a loop was that he had something on his wrist that resembled a watch but it was covering his entire forearm and he said to the stone guy "dude too much information"


End file.
